


Trouble

by getreadysetnope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getreadysetnope/pseuds/getreadysetnope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The easiest way to keep Stiles from doing something stupid was to keep him nearby. Simple as that. He couldn’t get into quite as much trouble if he had someone right there to stop things before they had the chance to move beyond the first enthusiastic flail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The easiest way to keep Stiles from doing something stupid was to keep him nearby. Simple as that. He couldn’t get into quite as much trouble if he had someone right there to stop things before they had the chance to move beyond the first enthusiastic flail.

It had worked back when Claudia was still alive and right up through now. But there was something to be said for just how smart Stiles could be when he wanted something. It took all of John’s honed police skills to work through each new con to get an extra hour of curfew or the money for something ridiculous like a new gaming system.

Which had been why he was deeply suspicious by Stiles’ offer to hang out with him on patrol. And had taken a perverse sort of pleasure in the grumpy face Stiles had pulled when he promptly parked the car on a hill, overlooking the main state road that ran through Beacon Hills. So he could get some paperwork done.

"Don’t you have an office?" Stiles asked, not even trying to cover up his sour expression.

John had just smiled and replied, “Don’t you have homework to do?”

John 1, Stiles 0.

Once he’d taken care of everything he could while in his car, John was left watching the road for any idiots. And it wasn’t long before he spotted a pair of teens just down the hill. They clearly had not seen the marked car up the hill based on how they were all over each other in their car. The windows were even started to fog up. John sighed, shaking his head at the display.

"What?"

He’d almost forgotten Stiles was there. The boy had been actually doing his homework as silently as he’d ever managed.

John nodded out the window. Then immediately regretted it once Stiles had shoved his homework aside to plaster himself against it to see. “Stiles.”

"What is it? Another body?" Stiles asked, looking in the way wrong direction.

"Another bod—Stiles, no. And to your right,” John replied with an exasperated sigh. When that instruction didn’t work immediately, he reached up to turn Stiles’ head to the right spot where the car was now rocking enthusiastically.

He had to hand it to the couple, they had energy.

Stiles smirked and gave a nervous little giggle, cheeks going slightly red. Teenager. Right.

John rolled his eyes, glad he’d pushed his seat back as far as he did for the leg room. But that still didn’t completely negate how close they were to each other in the small car. Stiles’ crotch was flush against his thigh in this position and John knew for a fact that the thing poking him couldn’t be blamed on a pen. But, for his sanity, he was going to assume it was.

And Stiles, Stiles was licking his lips nervously. Like he couldn’t figure out how to pull back without drawing more attention to it. John shifted in his seat, trying to ignore how that brought more red to Stiles’ cheeks.

"How about we get dinner?" He suggested, willing his own semi-chub to go down before they would have to avoid eye contact for the next month or two.

"Y-yeah," Stiles said. His voice was shaky as he moved back into his own seat. His eyes trailed down toward John’s lap where there was a sizable bulge slowly growing despite his best efforts. "Like live porn down there, right?" he suggested, biting at his lower lip in a way that had John’s hips twitching ever so slightly.

He looked so much younger than his fourteen years when he did that. And, god help him, it did nothing to kill John’s arousal. The opposite, actually.

"Yeah," John agreed, offering his son a quick, weak smile.

Stiles seemed to take some heart to the agreement, sitting back in his seat and quickly looking away as he pressed the heel of his hand down on where his little dick was hard and insistent against the fly of his jeans. He couldn’t help the little noise that he made along with it, high pitched and fluttering.

John shifted in place again, having to adjust where his own cock was now full and heavy against his thigh. It made an obscene bulge along it, pressing against the tight fabric of the uniform pants. They did absolutely nothing to hide that he was hard.

"Oh." Stiles’ head was turned back toward him, eyes locked down where he was hard. And then he licked his pink little lips. "I’ve never seen. I mean," Stiles stuttered, looking more jittery than he had since they’d gotten him the Adderall.

"Son," John started to say, as though that would kill whatever was building up in the damn car. Instead he watched his son’s pupils go dark and wide at the word. "I—I could show you?"

Stiles nodded enthusiastically, almost crawling back over to his father’s seat. “Yes! I, uh, I mean yeah, ” he said, swallowed noisily and licking those lips again as he hesitantly moved over to perch on John’s knees like he had when he was much younger. His hands gripping at the fabric of John’s pants for balance.

John took a deep breath, unbuckling his belt under Stiles’ watchful gaze. The fly was opened shortly after and he was lifting his hips just enough to tug his pants down around his thighs.

"Can I?" Stiles asked, leaning forward eagerly. When John wasn’t able to come up with a response beyond a nod, Stiles’ hands were on him. Those coltish legs spread wide as he scooted close enough to run his hands over the hard length still covered by John’s briefs.

He was suddenly tumbling forward, hands on John’s hips for support as his mouth closed around John’s dick like he couldn’t help himself.

“Fuck.” John ran his fingers over the soft, buzzed down hair. “Stiles, we can’t—”

Stiles cried out, holding onto the fabric of John’s pants tightly. “Just a little bit,” he begged, little kitten licks wetting the fabric of his briefs. Driving John absolutely crazy with how much it teased without giving him the tight, wet heat he needed so badly.

"Just—just a little bit," he said, finding himself unable to say no this one time. Not when Stiles was relaxing again under his hands, pulling down those briefs so he could finally mouth inexpertly at the head of John’s cock as it twitched upwards.

There really wasn’t any grace to it, just a slick, drooling mouth suckling at the head of his dick. But the noises Stiles was making. Little, whimpers like he’d die if John made him stop suck him like he was.

And he couldn’t help but hold onto Stiles’ head gently, rocking his hips up to watch one of his boy’s cheeks bulge out with the head of his cock fucking into his mouth. “Good. Good boy,” he panted quietly. “That’s a good boy.”

Stiles turned his eyes up at him, blissed out and flushed red around his father’s cock.

John held that gaze, thrusting up again to watch how those lips were stretched around his girth. “You like that, baby?”

Stiles nodded, just taking what he was being given, mouth going slack and loose. Like it was just a hole to be fucked. He was slipping backwards, off John’s knees and back against the steering wheel. And when John spread his legs for his son, he slipped right in between them to keep sucking.

"Such a good boy," John groaned, pulling Stiles down further until he was touching the back of the boy’s throat. He only pulled back when Stiles choked and coughed, having to pull off to catch his breath.

"I can do it," Stiles wheezed. "I can take it."

John scratched his nails through Stiles’ short hair soothingly. “It’s okay.” And if he didn’t feel guilty at that, he probably never was going to. “It’s okay, baby. You’re doing great.”

Stiles flushed red under the praise, cheeks the same color as his abused lips now. And when he licked thos lips, John pulled him back down onto his dick. 

"That’s it," John whispered, interlocking his fingers behind Stiles’ head. and pulling him down slowly. Watching as each inch slipped past his sweet lips until they were back at that one spot where the head of John’s cock hit the back of his boy’s throat. "That’s it. Just relax. You’re doing so well. Look at you."

He pressed slowly but steadily, keeping his grip on the back of Stiles’ head firm as his little boy whined and sputtered to suppress his gag reflex. “So good,” John gasped once he felt the head of his cock push through, stretching out Stiles’ throat as it finally slipped in.

"Fuck, look at you," John babbled, unable to keep himself quiet as he pulled out, only to fuck back into that tight heat. It was perfect around his cock. Made to take it. His little boy was just the perfect little cocksucker.

Stiles whined again, eyes raised to stare up at his father while that flush spread over his face and tears streamed down his cheeks from the force of it. Drool and precome splattering over his cheeks and chin, dripping down onto John’s briefs and uniform pants. It was wet and filthy and made him thrust in harder, take his boy more ruthlessly.

"You going to take my come?" John asked, pulling off to let Stiles gasp for air. 

"Yes," Stiles choked out, sniffling and gasping in turn. "Yes, daddy, please."

John brushed his thumb over Stiles’ cheek to clear some of the tears. Like he had plenty of times in the past for skinned knees and bumped elbows. “Then you better work for it,” he said with a soft smile.

That was all it too for Stiles to moan, shoving his mouth down on his daddy’s dick, swallowing it down like a little whore. His hips were jerking where he was crouched there, desperate to get off almost as much as he was desperate to swallow down his father’s load. That thought was starting to get to be too much for John.

He let his head fall back against the headrest, pumping his hips up into that sweet little mouth. He could feel Stiles’ nose flush against the thick patch of hair there, nuzzling against it as he nursed on that cock.

"Take it," John hissed, not able to hold himself back anymore. He was coming hard down his little boy’s throat, causing him to choke and whine as he pulled back to suck hard on just the head. That was okay. They could practice him taking it deeper in time.

Eventually he was forced to pull Stiles’ sucking mouth off his overly sensitive dick, wiping up some of the come that had drooled out of the corner with his thumb. And watching dumbly as Stiles immediately put his mouth on that, eager for the taste as he sucked his daddy’s thumb.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the hormones were gone and the guilt rolled in, John was left trying to come up with a way to make certain what had happened in his squad car that night never happened again. But with Stiles, if you gave him an inch and he'd take a mile.

John spent the following week burying himself in work, picking up enough third shifts to keep from seeing his son and being reminded of how red and abused his lips had looked right after he'd swallowed John's cock down so nicely. How he'd moaned around it, drinking down what was given--yeah, his week had not been going well.

He was back in his squad car, parked in a deserted parking lot alongside one of the bends in the road that got its fair share of speeders. Maybe not as many this late at night, but it was a good enough spot as any. He was alone and that's all that mattered at the moment. Even if his mind kept going back to how enthusiastically Stiles had just taken it. How long it had been since John had been with someone, anyone really. That was as good am excuse as any for why he'd done what he did, right?

Wrong.

John sighed, closing his eyes to try and think of anything but how much he wanted to put Stiles on his knees and fuck his mouth again. He was already getting hard again just thinking about it. He hadn't had this many poorly timed erections since he was closer to Stiles' age for godsake. He inhaled, pressing his hand down against where his cock was trapped in his uniform pants, willing it away only half heartedly.

A slap at the window had him jerking upright, both hands going to the steering wheel like he hadn't been caught about to jerk off on the job. He looked over at the passenger side, seeing a slim figure in a pretty familiar red hoodie and pair of loose basketball shorts. "You've got to be kidding me," John growled, leaning over to open the door. "It's two in the morning, Stiles."

"You can still tell time," Stiles replied, darting into the car and slamming the door shut behind him. Then immediately slumped back against the seat in a sulk that John was far too accustomed to when Stiles did not get his way. "Awesome."

"Hilarious," John replied, painfully aware of how he was possibly harder now that Stiles was back where this had begun. "You have a curfew."

Stiles rolled his eyes dramatically, twisting in place to glare at him. "You're avoiding me." The petulance faded after a moment of silence into something small and nervous that made John want to pull him in close to protect.

"Yeah," John replied, keeping his voice as gentle as he could. "I am. Stiles, what we did--"

"Dad," Stiles tried to break in, voice cracking and panicked.

"What we did wasn't okay," John continued on firmly. "What I did wasn't what a father should do. Do you understand?"

The set of Stiles' jaw was one that spelled out a fight was on his hands. "I wanted to do it. You wanted to do it too," he said too loud for the small confines of the car.

Of course he had to be stubborn about this. Of course. "Stiles, this isn't a discussion," he snapped, angry at himself for getting into this situation as much as Stiles for pushing.

"That is such bullshit," Stiles snapped back, scrambling forward suddenly to barrel right into his father. Still as clumsy as anything, he knocked his head on John's in the rush. And John wanted to think that was why he wasn't able to stop Stiles from pressing an uncoordinated and almost painful kiss on him.

John reached up with all the intentions in the world of stopping this, but instead found himself grabbing hold of Stiles' nape to control the kiss. He hold on tightly, fucking his tongue into his son's mouth like he'd done no more than a week ago with his cock. And Stiles? Stiles moaned around it like the little slut he'd been before and now.

He could feel the hard press of Stiles' little dick against his stomach, humping against him uncontrollably as he sucked on his daddy's tongue.

And like that impulsive kiss had broken the dam of self control in him, John was clutching at his boy tightly. One hand staying where it was on the back of his neck to keep kissing him, teaching Stiles just how to use that fast mouth of his for something useful. His other hand shoving down into the back of the loose basketball shorts Stiles was wearing to find his son hadn't bothered with underwear. 

"Fuck," he found himself panting, biting at Stiles' lip roughly as he pressed two fingers between Stiles' tight little cheeks to find where his hole was already slick with lube. "What were you doing, baby?"

Stiles was flushed red, clutching at John's shirt as he humped at his daddy's stomach, thighs tight on his sides. "Dad--"

He pressed both fingers in, finding it still virgin tight and clenching on his fingers as Stiles pressed his face against John's neck and squealed. "Tell me what you were doing. Stiles."

"W-working myself open. On your bed," he managed, hips twitching restlessly. "Wanted you to come h-home. Catch me, fu--fuck me."

John shoved those fingers in deep, watching Stiles gasp and moan on them, mouth slack and eyes shut tight. "Fuck, Stiles--We can't do this."

"Please, dad," Stiles begged. "Please. Just--just this once. We can stop after--just this once."

He needed to stop. He needed to stop and realize what he was doing was wrong and that he ought to be turning himself in for what was happening between him and his son.

"Just this once," he said instead, voice low and quiet.

Stiles threw his arms around John's neck, hugging him for giving in. There would be a place in hell for John for not pushing him off right there. Instead, he slowly pushed in a third finger, feeling how tight and sucking Stiles' ass was. He could only imagine how amazing it would feel once he was able to shove his dick in there. 

"Your fingers are so big," Stiles whined, little hips twitching again like he didn't know what he wanted more, to rub one off in his shorts against his daddy's stomach, or ride those thick fingers.

"I'm going to be even bigger in you," John breathed, pulling Stiles in for another kiss. He'd missed that almost as much as he'd missed sex. He could hear Stiles whimper and whine, high pitched and desperate as he fingerfucked his boy ruthlessly. getting him good and stretched to take more than he was probably used to with those slim fingers of his.

The thought of his son fucking himself like that just two doors away from him was enough to have him add a fourth finger. He swallowed down the surprised little yelp at the stretch of it. "Almost there," he promised. "Almost there."

"Please, please--"

John silenced him with another kiss, enjoying how pliant and open Stiles was for him. He pulled his fingers out with a wet, squelching sound. "Turn around," John said, rubbing his fingers over Stiles' twitching hole. He couldn't help himself but to touch it again.

Stiles scrambled to turn around, forcing John to guide him there with his hands on his son's sides. "Christ, kid," he muttered, trying to keep him from hitting his head on the roof of the car. It couldn't be said that Stiles as ever graceful.

Once he got Stiles in place, back bowed over the steering wheel, John was tearing at his pants to get them open enough for pulling his dick out.

"C'mon, dad," Stiles whined, glancing back at him over his shoulder. "Daddy, please."

He got a little smirk when the word 'daddy' had John jerking too hard on his zipper. John glared at a deeply unrepentant Stiles as he pulled his cock out and then yanked Stiles back to grind against. He really enjoyed the surprised yelp the sudden movement got out of his son.

The yelp was quickly drowned out by a moan from both of them as the head of John's dick dragged over rim of Stiles' hole, almost enough pressure to slip in, but not quite.

"Fuck, dad, don't tease me. Please, please," Stiles said through gritted teeth. His hands were clenched on the steering wheel, thighs trembling against John's.

John pulled him back, letting Stiles' weight be enough to slowly force his cock inside his boy. He tugged Stiles' shirt up to watch how stretched open that tight little hole was. "Just like that," he breathed. "Look at you."

He ran his thumb over where Stiles was pulled so tight around him.

"Too much," Stiles babbled, limbs loose and pliant as John slowly pulled him back further to fall back against John's chest. "Fucking--fuck, fuck. You're too big."

Only once he got Stiles fully seated on his lap, speared in place by his dick did John respond. "You wanted that, didn't you," he muttered against Stiles' ear.

Stiles nodded eagerly, reaching back to hold onto his father. "I want it."

"You thought about it," John replied, feeling himself almost snarl as he finally drove up into his son's hole.

"Yes!" It was punched out of him, shaky and surprised.

"Like this?" John asked, grabbing Stiles' slim hips tightly as he fucked him hard and fast. Now that they were doing it, he couldn't hold himself back. The car was creaking and shaking from the force of it. 

Between that, the wet slapping sounds, and their rough breathing, he almost missed Stiles' whimper of, "Yes."

"You want to be owned by your daddy?" he asked, shoving Stiles back against the steering wheel to give himself more room. He pulled out almost entirely before fucking back in. "Filled up."

"Yes, yes," Stiles sobbed. "F-fuck me, daddy. I need it."

He kept fucking into him roughly until he could feel damp of sweat at the back of his neck, dripping down to dampen his uniform. And Stiles? Stiles was just taking it again. Like he had when John had fucked into his mouth, but this time he was able to make the sweetest little noises of need each time John managed to get the right angle inside him.

Slowly, very slowly, the aggression was winding down and he was pulling Stiles back to sitting in his lap in some gross parody of what he'd done with Stiles when he was still small enough to sit on his father's lap. John pressed his hand against where his boy's hard cock was still trapped in those loose shorts, rubbing through the smooth fabric in time with his thrusts as he kissed the side of Stiles' neck. "I've got you."

He shifted his hips, grinding in sweet and tight as he worked his son off with his hand. 

"Dad-dad--" Stiles bit his lip, eyes shut tight as he went tense against him, hips jerking as he came in his pants.

The tightness around his dick as Stiles came had John groaning and shifting as well. "Good boy," he mumbled, gently rubbing Stiles' cock through the last of the jolts. "Such a good boy."

"You haven't come," Stiles said, looking back at him as John finally pulled his hand off to grip his son's thighs to keep him in place. He had that determined look on his face that usually prefaced doing something incredibly stupid. And before John could muster up an annoyed look, Stiles was moving against him. Little, uncertain motions of his hips as he rode his daddy's cock.

It was like he was trying to mimic what he'd seen on porn, but lacked the confidence to commit to completely.

And all it seemed to take to give him that confidence was a little groan from John at the drag and slide of Stiles' tight hole. "Fuck, baby."

Stiles was slapping his ass back on John's thighs, fucking himself so good on that dick. Each little awkward roll of his hips had John breathing as hard as he'd been when he'd been in charge of the fucking. "C'mon," he could heard Stiles whimpering. "Come in me. I want it. Want to feel you all night."

John wrapped an arm around Stiles' stomach, to keep him close. "You want it in you? You want to be a little slut for daddy?"

Stiles keened, grinding down on him and nodding like that was finally what it took to finally take away his words. And that was all it took to have John holding on tightly to come deep in his little boy's ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Tumblr!
> 
> getreadysetnope.tumblr.com


End file.
